1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate-tube container to be used for toothpaste, food, cosmetics, medicine, adhesives or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a container to be used for toothpaste, food, cosmetics, medicine, adhesives or the like, a laminate-tube type container is available (refer to FIG. 1). The body of such a container is given a barrier property by an aluminum foil or an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer, etc. However, since the shoulder (part A of FIG. 1) formed in the discharge side of the container is usually made of a material comprising a single resin such as polyethylene and has poor gas barrier properties, there have arisen various problems such that the contents of the container, such as perfume, are released through the shoulder, while gases contained in the outer atmosphere, such as oxygen, enter the container through the shoulder, thus changing the quality of the contents.
In order to cope with these problems, there are available several methods, for example, a method in which a laminate-tube container is fitted with a doughnut-shaped member containing an aluminum foil at the inside or outside of the shoulder of the container (rondelle type as shown in FIG. 2), a method in which a container is equipped with a cup-shaped member extending from the shoulder to the inside of the opening of the container (membrane rondelle type as shown in FIG. 3), or a method in which a preformed member of a resin having a high barrier property, such as polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), is installed on the container.
However, the practical use of these methods is hampered by a decrease in productivity, for example, with an increase in the number of processing steps, resulting in a higher production cost.